se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Canadá-Estados Unidos/Canadá
Primeros ministros canadienses con presidentes estadounidenses Justin Trudeau= Justin Trudeau Jimmy Carter - Sin imagen.jpg| Justin Trudeau spoke to Jimmy Carter after health scare. theglobeandmail.com Barack Obama - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Prime Minister Justin Trudeau and U.S. President Barack Obama met briefly on the sidelines of the APEC summit in the Philippines in November. The Trudeaus will officially visit the White House on March 10 for a state dinner. (SUSAN WALSH / THE ASSOCIATED PRESS FILE PHOTO) Donald Trump - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Le premier ministre Justin Trudeau est à Washington lundi pour un premier tête-à-tête avec le président Donald Trump. PHOTO ANDREW HARNIK, AP |-| Stephen Harper= Stephen Harper Bill Clinton - Stephen Harper.jpg| Prime Minister Stephen Harper answers questions as he meets with former U.S. president Bill Clinton at the World Economic Forum in Davos, Switzerland, Thursday, Jan. 28, 2010. (Frank Gunn / THE CANADIAN PRESS) George W. Bush - Stephen Harper.jpg| U.S. President George W. Bush walks with Prime Minister Stephen Harper at the Group of Eight (G8) Summit at The Windsor Hotel Toya Resort and Spa in Toyako, on Japan's northern island of Hokkaido July 9, 2008. Photograph by: Jim Young/Reuters Barack Obama - Stephen Harper.jpg| Prime Minister Stephen Harper meets with United States President Barack Obama during a bilateral meeting at the G20 in Los Cabos, Mexico, on Tuesday. (ADRIAN WYLD / CP) |-| Paul Martin= Paul Martin Bill Clinton - Paul Martin.jpg| El ex presidente de EEUU Bill Clinton (izda.) saluda al primer ministro canadiense, Paul Martin, en Montreal. (Foto: EFE) George W. Bush - Paul Martin.jpg| President George W. Bush and Canadian Prime Minister Paul Martin respond to questions from the press corps in the Rose Garden after a meeting at the White House. White House Photo by Paul Morse. |-| Jean Chrétien= Jean Chrétien Bill Clinton - Jean Chrétien.jpg| U.S. documents released Friday include details from a phone conversation between then U.S. President Bill Clinton and then Prime Minister Jean Chrétien on the evening of the 1995 referendum. (Itsuo Inouye/Associated Press) George W. Bush - Jean Chrétien.jpg| U.S. President George W. Bush and Prime Minister Jean Chretien shake hands Tuesday, June 25, 2002 during a meeting at the G8 Summit in Kananaskis, Alberta. (CP PHOTO/Fred Chartrand) |-| Kim Campbell= Kim Campbell Bill Clinton - Kim Campbell.jpg| Kim Campbell & Bill Clinton |-| Brian Mulroney= Brian Mulroney Brian Mulroney - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Former U.S. President Ronald Reagan stands with former Prime Minister Brian Mulroney in Toronto on June 19, 1988. GARY HERSHORN/REUTERS Brian Mulroney - George H. W. Bush.jpg| George Bush et Brian Mulroney, les deux signataires de l’Accord de libre-échange entre les États-Unis et le Canada. Photo: La Presse canadienne (photo) Ron Poling Bill Clinton - Brian Mulroney.jpg| U.S. President and Canadian Prime Minister President Clinton and Canadian Prime Minister Mulroney responded to questions from reporters in a photo opportunity in their meeting in the White House. c-span.org Brian Mulroney - George W. Bush.jpg| Gustavo Cisneros, José María Aznar, Leonel Fernández, George W. Bush, Brian Mulroney y George H. W. Bush. Flickr de Gustavo Cisneros |-| Pierre Trudeau= Pierre Trudeau John F. Kennedy - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| President John F. Kennedy Meets with His Highness the Aga Khan, Prince Karim al-Husseini, at the Oval Office, White House, on March 14, 1961. The Ismaili Imam had first met the President in France some six years earlier. Photo: Robert L. Knudsen (Robert LeRoy), 1929-1989. simergphotos.com Pierre Trudeau - Richard Nixon.jpg| Richard Nixon, pictured in April 1972 on Parliament Hill, told Pierre Trudeau that he would "always remember" the prime minister's phone call after Trudeau called him in May 1973 to offer support amidst the Watergate scandal. (THE CANADIAN PRESS FILE PHOTO) Gerald Ford - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| President Gerald R. Ford meets with Prime Minister Pierre Trudeau of Canada in the Oval Office on December 4, 1974. Gerald Ford Presidential Library/National Archives and Records Administration Jimmy Carter - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister Pierre E. Trudeau and U.S. President Jimmy Carter walk along a path at the White House on Sept. 8, 1977 during a state visit by Trudeau. (THE ASSOCIATED PRESS) Pierre Trudeau - Ronald Reagan.jpg| President Reagan and Prime Minister Pierre Trudeau pose for photographers in the White House Rose Garden on April 29, 1983. (Scott Stewart / AP Photo) Fuentes Categoría:Canadá-Estados Unidos